kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Truth Behind the Christmas Game
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the debut of the Gyro Mode for Kamen Rider Gaim's Suika Arms. Synopsis As the Lockseed gathering "game" begins, Baron and Bravo fight between themselves, while the white Armored Rider, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, investigates the infiltration into Helheim Forest. Meanwhile, Kota, who has also entered the forest, decides to track down the white Rider and finds the base of operations that may be the cause for the tears into Helheim Forest opening on their own. Plot Having transformed into the white Armored Rider, Armored Rider Zangetsu, Takatora is given the task to drive out the Armored Riders. As the Lockseed gathering "game" begins, Baron and Bravo fight between themselves, while Ryugen decides to look for the white Armored Rider. Having arrived, Kota finds Zangetsu defeating Gridon and follows the white Armored Rider's supporters to a camp site surrounding a dimensional portal that is referred to as a crack. Posing as a researcher, watching the white Armored Rider defeating Baron and an awe inspired Bravo, Kota learns of Helheim Forest's name and that Yggdrasill have been using the Inves Game and the Armored Riders for testing. Furious at learning this, Kota sees Ryugen facing Zangetsu before he transforms to hold off the horde of Inves that are attacking the camp. At a same time when he is about to defeat Ryugen, Zangetsu receives a call of the Inves attack and finds himself forced to destroy Kurokage's Sengoku Driver when the Armored Rider bars his way. It was at that time that Ryugen learns that Zangetsu is his brother. Being alerted to the chain of events, Ryoma orders the building's hologram system to be activated as the Inves begin to surge into the world. Luckily, finding a Suika Lockseed, Gaim dons the Suika Arms and takes out invading Inves with Ryoma's help. While Takatora is disgusted by the turn of events, Ryugen found a box of Lockseeds in the camp ruins that makes Team Gaim the winners of the Lockseed hunting game. Later, him and Mitsuzane arriving to Drupers to give Sid the Lockseeds, Kota tells the Lockseed Dealer that they are not anyone's pawns. During a Christmas performance by Team Gaim, Kota thinks of all the events that have occurred since becoming an Armored Rider and of the events that are to come. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Ichigo, Suika **Baron: ***Banana, Mango **Ryugen: ***Kiwi, Budou **Zangetsu: ***Melon **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo: ***Durian *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Suika Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Ryugen: ***Kiwi Arms, Budou Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42 . *This episode concludes the Beat Rider Saga, the first story arc of the series. *Ryugen wins the Lockseed game, collecting all 218 Lockseeds in total. **Funny enough, Mitsuzane actually returns all 218 Lockseeds to Sid after he won the Lockseed collecting contest. *Final appearance of Ryoji Hase's Kamen Rider Kurokage form. External links Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episode